User blog:OJ InanimateInsanity/Inanimate Fight-Out
Welcome! This is the Inanimate Fight-Out Wiki! For those who don't know what it is.... this is it: This is about 18 objects (originally it was planned to be 16 objects when it was being made) competing for 1,000,000 dollars. Each episode they'll be up for elimination and whoever is eliminated goes to the Box of despair! If you need any help contact, me (an admin) or TDFan16 (the creator)! Make sure to tune in monthly! How TDFan16 made IF-O: I made it a year ago. Russel thought of the title and the amount of the contestants (16) and I was trying to think of some objects to make. I thought: They shouldn't be from any object show. And usually a few contestants were made in MS paint. You got me to think of Kool Aid.that was when I watched a vid on how to make OJ. The original show only had me and my brother voicing the cast, and I had some files of the first episode.but due to my harddrive dying I got anime studio to animate the show now. What I used back then was adobe flash. OJ InanimateInsanity: Hi! I'm OJ InanimateInsanity, the lone admin (so far). And I help around the IF-O Wiki for those who don't know what it is and those who need help. If you have any problems, come reprt them to me. Sierrastalker. or TDFan16. I like hanging out with friends and those who aren't complicatingly innapropiate, or innapropiate, and those who yell. *le cough, Jeremy Dean*. Anyhow, welcome the the IF-O Wiki! Sierrastalker: Hey everyone! I am Sierrastalker. I, as some of you SHOULD know, voice characters on the wonderful Youtube Show, Inanimate Fight-Out.If you want anything to happen you think would be funny, just tell me, trust me, not to be rude to Micheal, but my characters are the least funniest people on the entire show. And I know BIRD. I like, of course, Object Shows. I love people's creativity when they make them, it's just so cool it makes my FACE hurt. I may curse to an extent sometimes. When I do that, something stupid in the show just happens. It is NEVER you guys. YOU GUYS RAWK. P.S: Voters, actually watch the show, please WhatIAm: Hola! Soy WhatIAm! I am an previous asset maker for Inanimate Fight-Out, the soon to become #10 animated object series. Nothing is really much planned, except the show just had a Adobe Special. One time ago, DaKillahBunny and TDFan16 was on the BFDI chat. TDFan16 private messaged me to create some body assets. I made half of the characters, but one just didn't make the cut. (Sword) And back then when TDFan had his avatar as Derpy Hooves from MLP:FiM, he told me to make the leg assets on my wall. I sent those to him. And then he told me to make some Eye assets 2 days later. They only lasted for 1 episode, the bodies- well, let's just say 3. This show needs a few improovments, but it's worth it. NOW YOU KNOW! Category:Blog posts